The One That Got Away
by BetelgeuseOfTheOwls
Summary: M'gann siempre supo, muy en el fondo, que condenó su relación en el instante en que consideró siquiera la posibilidad de alterar la mente de Conner "en beneficio de ambos"… – Saber y VER son dos cosas muy diferentes, Miss Martian (Post-Endgame)


**The One That Got Away**

 **Disclaimer:** Lo único de mi propiedad es la autoría de la historia, los personajes pertenecen a sus creadores

 **Temática:** Romance

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

 **Continuidad:** Young Justice

 **AU:** Omegaverso

 **Personajes:** Superboy ( _Kon-El_ ) **,** Blue Beetle III ( _Jaime Reyes_ ) **&** Miss Martian ( _M'gann J'onzz_ )

 _ **Mencionados:**_ Marie Logan **,** Blue Beetle II ( _Ted Kord_ ) **,** Robin III ( _Tim Drake_ ) **,** Wonder Girl ( _Cassie Trevor_ ) **,** Impulse ( _Bart Allen_ ) **,** Supergirl II ( _Ariella Kent_ ) **,** Warhawk ( _Rex Stewart_ ) **,** Zatara II ( _Zachary Zatara_ ) **,** Beast Boy ( _Garfield Logan_ ) **,** Lagoon Boy ( _La'gaan_ ) **,** Nightwing ( _Dick Grayson_ ) **&** Lian Nguyen

 **Ubicación:** Atalaya

 **Parejas:**

Kon-El **/** Jaime Reyes

 _(Past)_ Kon-El **/** M'gann J'onzz

Fue un honesto y sincero accidente

Y aun si cada célula de su cuerpo suplicaba a gritos que se diera la vuelta, que se perdiera lo más silenciosa y rápidamente posible en los confines del bosquecillo o que se devolviera al interior de la Atalaya…

M'gan no había tenido la intención de mirar

 _Jamás esperó_ _ **ver**_ _…_

Pero lo hizo

Y ahora…

 _(¿Es este mi karma, Marie…?)_

Ahora no podía dejar de observarlos

Conner – Kon – había tenido su espalda vuelta hacia ella hasta hace unos instantes, cuando el ultimo comentario de su acompañante los hizo detenerse en seco. A juzgar por la escena con la que M'gann tropezó nada más vislumbrarlos de lejos, el par ya había empezado a marcharse, el ramillete de caléndulas frescas a los pies del monumento a Ted Kord evidenciando el propósito cumplido de su visita. Aquel detalle de hecho la alegró: La Marciana había abandonado las abarrotadas estancias de la Atalaya en busca de unos minutos de paz y tranquilidad en medio de la euforia general tras el fin de la crisis.

"Paz y tranquilidad", obviamente, no traduciéndose en inmediatamente chocar con su ex-novio en lo que era de lejos un lugar demasiado solemne como para una de sus – tristemente usuales – discusiones.

 _Mucho menos_ – pensó suspicaz Miss Martian, evaluando a la espigada figura un poco demasiado cerca de Superboy para su gusto – _en frente de testigos…_

¿Lo que Jaime le susurró a Conner para hacerlo detenerse tan abruptamente…?

Eso permanecería por siempre un misterio salvo para esos dos

Sin embargo, la reacción inmediata provocada por sus palabras…

Esa tuvo una testigo que desearía desesperadamente haber acompañado a Tim, Cassie, Bart, Ariella, Rex, Zachary y Garfield a conocer a la pequeña Lian Nguyen.

Pero como el hubiera no existe…

M'gann J'onzz, Miss Martian, observó con la mirada impávida como Kon-El, Superboy, sujetaba delicadamente la barbilla de Jaime Reyes, el tercer Blue Beetle, elevando su moreno rostro con forma de corazón. Algo pasó entre ambos jóvenes héroes en ese instante, algo que M'gann, con toda su poderosa telepatía, se vio incapaz de discernir…

Una sombra rosácea se posa sobre la faz del extranjero, visible aun por sobre lo exóticamente tostado de su tez, mientras este intentaba no desviar la mirada, notoriamente nervioso pero expectante ante la curva que tomó esta interacción con su estoico "amigo" Kriptoniano…

M'gann puede ver por qué Conner gusta del desertor del Reach: Jaime fue bendecido con un físico perfecto según los cánones de belleza occidentales. Es reservado pero comprensivo. Paciente y empático. Trabajador, discreto, inteligente, humilde…

Su fuerza, como quedó claro durante la debacle de la invasión, no se destilaba únicamente del Escarabajo extraterrestre fusionado a su espalda. Jaime Reyes no dependía de sus poderes. Estuvo listo y dispuesto a morir o cuando menos a quedar cuadripléjico de por vida si con eso evitaba el futuro del que Bart – su actual mejor amigo – huyó con planes de matarlo para prevenir.

 _¿Era eso lo que Conner quería…?_ – Caviló en la privacidad de su mente la Marciana, aun observando desde las sombras – _¿Fue solo el abuso de mis poderes lo que alejó, o era que, muy en el fondo, buscaba a alguien más sosegado…? ¿Más dócil? ¿Menos temperamental?_

Mirándolo así, tenía mucho sentido

Mirándolo así, era menos doloroso

Jaime era todo lo que Conner no era

Polos opuestos

 _Que una vez juntos…_

Súbitamente, en un movimiento tan rápido que M'gann apenas y pudo rastrearlo gracias a su fisiología Marciana, Kon-El desechó la gentileza y atrajo al Omega contra su pecho, aferrándolo por la cintura con un brazo mientras trazaba el contorno de aquel entrañable rostro con su mano libre…

Para finalmente permitir a sus labios hacer contacto

 _Tienen la capacidad de crear algo increíble…_

M'gann había visto lo suficiente

Quizá fuese el eco de los últimos remanentes de sus esperanzas resquebrajándose como cristal, pero el instante en que la nueva pareja frente a ella finalmente compartía lo que a todas luces era su primer beso, la Marciana recuperó sus facultades motoras y echó a volar en la dirección contraria, con una tranquilidad engañosa.

No lloraría

Perdió ese derecho al usar el afecto de La'gaan para herir a Conner, al restregar su nueva relación en su rostro apenas unos días tras su ruptura a sabiendas de terminarlos le dolió más al mismo Kriptoniano que a ella.

Lo peor, reflexionó la Marciana una vez a salvo en su habitación, fue que arrastrar a La'gaan 24/7 junto a ella durante ese periodo rindió frutos: Conner estaba más retraído que nunca y todo el contacto entre la antigua pareja dorada del equipo original se limitaba a lo estrictamente profesional.

Y fue precisamente lo efectivo de la maniobra lo que la impulsó a seguir con ella, ignorando la silenciosa desaprobación de Nightwing, alienando cada vez más a su único otro viejo amigo restante en sus ansias de lavar la ofensa percibida…

Así que no, M'gann no lloraría

No cuando desde aquel día en que Conner desapareció arrastrando a Jaime en "asuntos personales" ambos volvieron vapuleados a más no poder pero compartiendo aquellas odiosas sonrisas secretas…

Esta vez, haría lo que debió hacer desde el inicio, lo más maduro: Dejaría – finalmente – ir en paz a Conner.

Era lo mejor

Reconstruir su amistad tomaría tiempo y trabajo, pero se los debía a ambos

Después de todo…

 _Contra alguien como Jaime, que llegó como el inesperado bálsamo a las heridas que yo misma provoqué…_

Ya había perdido


End file.
